


Destructo's Problem

by starscream_loves_you



Category: Bump In the Night (TV)
Genre: Angst, Destructette doesn't exist, Fluff, M/M, Mr. Bumpy is an asshole, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscream_loves_you/pseuds/starscream_loves_you
Summary: What if normal Destructo and reversed polarity Destructo met outside of Destructo's head? Well, let's just say chaos ensues. And romance.
Relationships: Destructo/Molly Coddle (mentioned), Destructo/SissyDestructo





	Destructo's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know where this is going? NOPE! Is it going to be fun to write? Absolutely!

This is just a placeholder for now ^^' I should start writing this sometime next week. Do I know where this is going? NOPE! Is it going to be fun to write? Absolutely!


End file.
